One Wild Morn
by pokemypoke
Summary: James is finally enjoying Jessie within the recesses of his dreams. Meowth and a two-timing Pikachu? Well that was distracting. JamesxJessie. Brief Pokemon/Pokemon and Pokemon/Human.


**A/N: **So this came about due to an anonymous request. I truly appreciated such a challenge and I sincerely hope the requester enjoys it, but I definitely hope the rest of you do as well!

It gets a little weird and feels a bit off in some places, but overall, I'm pretty good with it. I want to be unconventional in some ways in my writing and make the reader think. There is a high chance I fail at this however, so I'd love feedback, especially since I'll be diving into more mature scenes with my chaptered fic _In the Black of the Night_. If I'm doing something wrong or the words sound funny or if you just hate this with every fiber of your being, I'd like to know. Otherwise, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **No characters or Pokemon belong to me. Just using them for...well...I'm just using them.

* * *

><p>"…Jess…Jessie…oh, Jessie…"<p>

His voice was muddled beneath the layers of covers shielding him from the waking world. James let his head droop against his pillow as a leg shifted to a more comfortable position. A hot blush on his cheeks, a growing ache between his legs, he made a sound between a whine and a cry and shifted yet again as if unable to contain his movements. The blue flannelled arm that rested in front of his face like a shield clenched at the hand as he let out what seemed to be a rather laborious breath before growing deathly quiet.

Across from him seated on her on bed and blinking through the leisurely light spilling into the room from a pale sun, Jessie frowned. The pillow crinkled beneath her long fingers as she stood and swept her feet along the floor to approach him.

"Plea…please…ergh…I…yes…" he rambled, rolling his body so that he laid on his stomach. She noticed the material over his hips rise and fall with his body. A grin spread over her lips as she set the pillow in the small space beside James's body and crawled onto the bed as craftily and creepingly as a Seviper. The boney plane of skin right above the swell of his bottom was hard against her bum and the covers, which were tattered and sporting several holes in pastels, scratched against her knees. He made another sound…this time far more guttural…but Jessie took no notice of it. Her right hand closed over the pillow as she brought it high over her head. Pausing for a moment as if wishing to savor the twitter of a Spearow outside the window, she brought the pillow down hard and fast again and again until he let out a sharp grunt.

"Ah…awake! I'm awake!" he shouted, glaring up at Jessie from between the loose strands of hair that had fallen into his face. "Jah…Jessie!"

She snorted before casting the pillow aside. "Who did you think it would be? Meowth is already outside working on the balloon. Want to explain to me why you're still lying about instead of helping him?"

His body jittered but she did not move from the seat of his back. Appearing rather alarmed, James cleared his throat. "I…I don't suppose you'd like to get off of me now?"

"As soon as you tell me why you're asleep at eleven in the morning with the twerps gaining ground by the second," she said, leaning her weight from one leg to the other and crinkling her lips at his closed eyelids. "No sleeping. You're lucky I don't get out the mallet. Where did I put that thing anyway…"

He was bucking and bustling and bringing both arms to claw his way up the headboard as furiously as any Tauros in a cage. Laughing pleasantly at his antics, Jessie let her body slip onto the bed with a plop to watch James scurry onto his feet. Somehow succeeding in jamming his toes against the nearest dresser, James let out a curse and sucked in air as his partner's giggles merely intensified.

"Laugh all you want, Jess! I'm heading for the shower…"

Her breath was currently coming in small pants that jiggled her chest slightly yet swiftly against the material of her Rocket jacket. Glowing blue eyes glanced up at him and she snorted. "Better make it a cold one."

"Cold…huh?" His head dipped downward as his cheeks flared with yet another blush at the sight of penis poking rather proudly from the top of his pajama bottoms. Frantic hands tugged down at the hem of his shirt in an instant as Jessie's laughter rose to a roar yet again. "That's not funny!"

"You're right, you're right…it's _hilarious_," said Jessie, clutching her sides and leaning back into the pillowy recesses of her red hair which had fanned out beneath her like a cloak. Her tinkling laughter filled the air soft and sweet and jabbing into his consciousness with all the precision of a ballpoint pen to the temple.

Grumbling, James left the room with a twist of his hips to slam the bathroom door behind him sulkily. He could still make out her dying giggles as he threw his night shirt to the floor and yanked the shower awake. A glare at his reflection in the mirror had him frowning.

"Wouldn't be so darn hilarious if you had a partner with the body of a pornstar," murmured James, pinching his slender stomach angrily. The arms in the mirror glared back at him with bright blue veins that appeared as brilliantly through the pale flesh as if they were above the skin itself. His long fingers passed through his hair with a sigh before falling to slip the pajamas from his waist. Flat feet relished the feel of the fabric as it pooled against the floor and James leaned onto the bathroom counter with his hands to regard the mirror once more through hooded eyes. "Wouldn't be so funny if I could just lean you over that balloon basket and…and…ugh. Who am I kidding? Perhaps _you_ could lean _me _over the basket and then…"

* * *

><p>It was true. So true that at times James was certain that every muscle in his body was screaming it at her to an extent that almost hurt. He wanted her. Bad. It was one of those situations that crept up slowly yet surely like the rotting of a fruit…one day fresh and supple and another, that single day it is desired since its arrival from the store, bruised and bleeding putrid juices when squeezed. And how appropriate when she was seated on a nearby log with one leg casually slung over the other and her fingers caressing the pimpled skin of a strawberry.<p>

Her mouth opened and his hand quivered as he watched the strawberry come closer and closer toward her face…her delicate closed eyelids…sweat on his wrists…dragging down the bridge of his nose…

Jessie's right eye fluttered open to train itself upon him with impossible accuracy. "Can I help you, James?"

When she spoke his name it always came out low, as if a growl, and now, upon being barraged with a million carnal thoughts, he innocently squeaked, "Nope."

She tilt her head to regard him through eyes drawn in as slits. "When can we expect to leave this dump heap?"

"Erh…"

"No time soon, sistah," Meowth called out from the other side of the balloon. "We gostah stitch dese holes gooden'tight since we blown dah dough on shock prooffin dat net. Dah Boss wud be fuiheus if we asked fah anadah bahloon."

Huffing, Jessie stood and cradled her stolen strawberries in the hand not pressed against her hip. "Well it better be done soon! We'll get behind if we don't hurry! And then who will catch that Pikachu?"

"Butter and Cassidy," he said, sighing sadly. The regret came before he even finished Butter's name. The mallet came even faster and left him feeling beheaded. The frown on her lips did nothing to make that mouth less delectable.

"You were saying?"

"Nunh…"

"That's what I thought," she said with a smirk.

And then she was lying on her back on the log with the strawberries settled in the grass and her legs thrown over to spread herself wide against the wood. It would be so easy…he knew she always wore the black thong on Fridays because it made her feel bold and daring and perhaps even lucky enough to score a guy in the nearest town. He could just snag his thumbs on either side and yank it down and there she would be open and luscious as a Thanksgiving feast. He could convince Meowth to scram with a well-placed ball of yawn. He could have her…oh how he could have her…right here…right now…now…

His fingers continued in a monotonous loop as he sewed. Would they be like the thread? Would they continue on with their lives even with those feelings on the surface instead of buried beneath the heavy fabric of their façades? Perhaps they would wander forever…perhaps they were a mere stitch in the balloon just waiting to be punctured and to let the world in.

And since _when _did she like strawberries anyway?

"I tink dis ting's bout had it," said Meowth, patting the balloon's skin sorrowfully.

He yawned without fatigue. "Yeah. Can't last but a couple more rounds."

Jessie popped a strawberry into her mouth before casting its head to the side with a disdainful flick of her hand. He could practically feel her tongue running across that reddened skin.

"An one day one ah us is gonna go plum'menten' tah the great Rocket beyan' trou dat basket. Yer side has less openins', James. Howsa bout yah tackle dah basket next?"

"Sure," he agreed dumbly.

Their work continued as her right foot began to slide back and forth in the grass and she straightened her shoulders. She was always moving. Always moving on and leaving him wondering if he had the stamina to keep up with her. She didn't have time for the past. She made the future in her image…all consuming…spontaneous…magnetizing. So was it any wonder that he wished to own her for a mere hour or two and consume all that power for himself? Could anyone deny themselves a drink from the fountain of youth?

It was a long day…long and swaying and simmering in the heat. Just like those smooth white legs.

* * *

><p>The night came slowly for James and when he finally did manage to roll his aching limbs into bed, he sighed loudly and left his arms outstretched with his fingers cramped against the headboard. He listened to the sound of the shower as the water hit his partner's body and he let his head loll against the pillow to gaze sleepily at the ceiling. The picture of her in his mind's eye could not be clearer. Her long hair would be pressed against her body like paint and her hands would be guiding themselves along her curves with her frilly pink luffa. He let out a rather ragged breath to blow that annoying strand of hair from his eyes as he shifted his hips back and forth to provide him with more comfort.<p>

It was distracting. _So_ distracting.

Pikachu. He would think about Pikachu.

So if the kids had one day on them and if the balloon would be functional by noon the next day, they might manage to catch up to them by nightfall. Perhaps they could ambush them providing they hadn't reached the Pokémon Center. It would be all too simple if they wore some black outfits to merge their bodies with the night. They had to have something that would work _somewhere_. Maybe Jessie's number as that super hot, super villainous…

No. No no no. More like a black table cloth to throw over her. Shapeless. Clinging absolutely _no where._ Like a nun. Jessie could be a nun.

_Nnh…_

Not a nun! Not a nun! They could just wear their normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill outfits before laying into each other like a pack of Mightyena.

That…that didn't seem right at all. What were they doing again? Capturing Pikachu. _Pikachu_.

He cracked his knuckles against the headboard. The Boss would have to give them another assignment once they had captured the rodent. Maybe they'd be assigned to a legendary. Maybe Jessie would be so relieved at the prospect of catching Pikachu that she…they…

The shower suddenly went quiet and the sound of a door opening jarred him into casting a glance to the side as Jessie entered the room with only a towel on her head. He pressed his mouth into a tight line.

"Are you guys just about done with the balloon?" she asked carelessly, walking over to the full-length mirror and allowing the towel to fall into her hands.

"Uh…" He gulped, looking back at the ceiling. "Yeah. Yeah."

She let out a huff as she ran the towel over her damp hair. "Good. D'ya have any idea where I put my nightgown?"

His eyes fell back to her face, determined and darting. "I think you left it in the bathroom. You always leave it on the counter after you shower."

A giggle light and darling left her lips. "Silly me. I must have forgotten it."

He only allowed his eyes to drag lower on her body once she had turned away from him and the fine symmetry of her back and the warm roundness of her backside made him catch a breath. Stray thoughts assaulted him. The wonder of her hair massed atop her head with clips and careless confidence. The surely soaking floor greeting her feet as she grabbed her nightgown up in both hands. The rose-colored nightgown slipping over nipples mere shades darker than the material itself. The hem of the nightgown falling to her knees only to rise again as she brought her panties skidding across those finely-cut legs and over her hips. His hand gripped the side of the bed and he wondered when his body had turned to watch her without any worry for pretenses.

Her head turned as she released her hair and let it fall about her face in coils. "Stop staring at me."

"Wasn't staring," he said softly, shuffling back onto the bed.

Without sight, he knew she was smirking. The thought brought a frown to his lips.

There was a yawn and the screeching of cabinets as she finished her nightly ritual. Her brush would be set to the right and her toothbrush settled against his own. She'd fold the towels the way she preferred rather than his studied way which had always annoyed her. First left then up then across…a single fold up along the side she presented to the light. He always wondered why she even cared when she threw everything else about the various cabins they had stayed in as if she hadn't a care in the world. It intrigued him, such idiosyncrasies, and it left him with the feeling as though he was only scratching at her surface. And, somehow, he was fine with that.

She returned to the room after clicking the bathroom light off and immediately snuggled into her own bed. The sound of her shifting as she became more comfortable was soothing and sensuous…as if she was right beside him and cuddling into his body.

But she wasn't. She was a whole bed and whole body away from him as Meowth snored between their beds on his own little cot on the floor.

"Night, Jess," he said weakly.

She yawned again and he became aware of his own need for sleep.

"Goodnight, James."

There were only a few more coherent moments after that. He had managed to calm himself down since Jessie's torture routine, although the image of her swaying hips still stuck in his mind. Perhaps he would dream about her tonight and get this whole business out of his mind for a few more days. He was far too tired and far too comfortable to begin to work it out of himself, at least for tonight. Letting a hand fall to his boxers, he gave his shaft a few gentle squeezes as if out of apology before glancing over to the faint outline of Jessie's body.

Yes. At least in his dreams, he would have her tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>James…wake up, James."<em>

_The weight on his stomach lessened and slid lower as he opened his eyes to the image of a smirking Jessie. She was wearing that same nightgown she had gone to bed with but now the night had gone to welcome the sun and bring her luminous beauty to light. The hair was the only thing that had changed. It now sat completely dry upon her head and cascaded down her sides as she propped herself up with both hands settled on his exposed chest. Those blue eyes looked down at him with playfulness all too familiar and all too pleasing to his quickly heating body._

"_There's my white knight," she said in almost a whisper, leaning down to slide her arms around his neck and press her lips against his left cheek._

_He closed his eyes, utterly lost in the burst of warmth against his skin. "Good morning."_

"_Mmm," she purred, pressing her hips at such a titillating tilt into the comforter above his groin that she giggled at his growl. "I hope to make it a good one."_

_No longer drugged by sleep, James lift his arms to wrap themselves about her. His fingers brushed against her back as he glanced up at that smiling face. Pressing them closer together, he brought his mouth to her forehead. Another giggle left her lips as she allowed him to drag his lips down the bridge of her nose to leave a peck at the tip. And then their gazes met and he returned her sweet smile. Jessie closed that terribly short distance between their lips and kissed him lazily as her body continued to sway against his own. His hands only left her for a moment to awkwardly push the comforter down to the floor while holding her upper body stiff against him so that her knees could rise and fall back on either side of his legs rather than the encumbering fabric. _

_The feel of her front against his own made him feel heady and heavy with need and he returned her kiss hungrily, almost heatedly. She had the softest lips imaginable and she seemed to melt against him more than move. He had no idea where his hands had wandered, but he suddenly felt her being pulled up along his body by her bum and his fingers curled against the material which was just beginning to hitch up there. He let her rest once her legs spread out and her bottom was mere centimeters from his erection that had sprung free from his boxers and now urged his lust upward and onward. He could feel his hands again…this time sliding past the nightgown and beneath her thin panties to squeeze her firm cheeks. Her lips pulled ever slightly away from him to let out a thin, breathy laugh before placing small pecks against his mouth again and again._

"_I want you," he said, half-wondering if she could hear him and half-worrying over where all the air in his lungs had gone._

_Her left hand came up to curl its fingers in his hair. "You've got me."_

_Her mouth came onto his again before his brain could form a coherent response and she twist her head to the side to lay her tongue in his mouth like a Seviper both heavy and sleek. His own tongue rose to greet her and he was amazed at his own speed as a hand that had been grasping at her bottom rose to press against the back of her skull. He couldn't get enough of her…would never get enough. And though the need to breathe was almost deathly pressing upon him, he continued to bend to her will, desperate to become a part of her without the world about them. _

_When she pulled away, both her hands met at his chest as she dipped her head to nibble at his neck. His cock throbbed as her fingernails drew faint circles about one of his nipples and her lips whispered along his skin and up to his jawline. He was sure he would go insane from trying to identify all the sensations and he let the hand at Jessie's head reach up to rest against the pillow._

"_Wh…Where's Meowth?" he asked._

_She laughed against his ear and the sound rung in his head. "You know where he's at."_

_The strain of lifting his head to peek down at the floor beside his bed was debilitating, but he was thoroughly convinced that Meowth was not in his cot. The thought soon left him as Jessie snuggled her head against the bottom of his chin and began to let her hands fall to rub his stomach. Her arms fell down then up…down then up…her fingers purposefully ringing about his belly button as his own hands went to peel the nightgown from her wriggling body…_

"_Eh!" called a voice from the door. The knocking seemed to come from nowhere and yet James's eyes flew up to spot. Jessie was already upright on her knees with her head whipped to the side toward the door. "Lemme in…ah…awh don' leave me now!"_

_James could have sworn it was Meowth, but then Meowth wasn't known to break out into sobs._

"_Lemme in! Youse two o' all dah people shad know ahbout dis sorta stuff! Don' leave Me-owth out heeyah!"_

_He looked away from the door toward his lover and his eyes bugged wide and whole. Her nightgown had now disappeared along with her panties and her blushing nipples stared down at him as if daring him to grab them. Seemingly unperturbed by Meowth's sudden appearance or her state of undress, Jessie slowly fell down back onto his chest and brushed her now bare bottom against his cock._

_That was certainly the development._

"_GUIYS!" screamed Meowth, now scratching against the door._

"_We're a little busy right now, Meowth," said James, hoping his friend couldn't hear the breathlessness in his voice as Jessie busied herself with sucking on one of his nipples. "We ah…what's wrong?"_

_Sniffling could clearly be heard through the doorway. "It's Pikachu!"_

_James's attention piqued. "Pikachu! Did you catch him?"_

_Shrugging away from him with a frown, Jessie smacked him lightly on the chest. "James!" she hissed, lowering her voice so the sniveling Meowth could not hear them. "You know he's sensitive about that!"_

"_What?"_

"_HE BROIKE UP WID ME-OWHOWHAA…!" Meowth screeched before falling into fresh and furious sobs._

_At first James was sure that he had misheard the Pokémon, but he turned his head almost prophetically to the bed's right side and spotted a framed picture of Meowth dressed in a hideous, fat white wedding dress with a red-cheeked Pikachu in his own little tuxedo. James blinked and scratched his head, faintly sure his eyes were burning._

"_What the..."_

_Jessie huffed and removed herself from the bed much to James's consternation. She padded her way over to the door to lean upon it. "Was it the head twerp, Meowth?" _

"_Ya know it was!" said the cat, clinking his charm upon the door. "We…we was havin' such ah good ole' time…jus' me an' him an' lil' Meowth Junior…"_

"_Oh my God. I'm having a nightmare," said James. Jessie shushed him with a glare._

"_Den dah head twoip shows up. My pretty Pika had toild Meowth dat he had run off wid dat redheaded twoip. Meowth didn' know no bettah. He shows up an…an…an they jus' rode away on his Pidgeot!" _

_James crinkled his nose. "What happened to that thing? Did he lose it?"_

"_SHH!" said Jessie._

"_Oh shh yourself. This is _my _dream and in _my _dream we should be making passionate, endless love, not comforting a sexually confused Meowth," he said heatedly._

"_A'n…an'…an' Meowth Junior was so heartbroiken dat he's _still _sittin' in dah car jus' ah cryin' foi his Daddy…"_

"_You _drove _there?" asked James._

_Meowth sighed sadly before letting out a loud hmph. "What? Didjah tink we flew?"_

_The thought of Meowth driving around town on one of Team Rocket's rented vehicles with Pikachu and a miniature Meowth had James rolling with laughter on his bed. "Tha…tha…HA! That's the funniest thing I've…OOF!"_

_Why oh why would he give the Jessie in his dreams a mallet? Did he not know that certain things could just keep themselves in reality?_

"_Stop it! You know Pikachu broke his heart," said Jessie, somehow malletless and beside his bed in mere seconds. She looked over her shoulder to gaze sadly at the door. "Would you like to come in and talk about it, Meowth?"_

"_NO," said James._

"_Yeah," said Meowth, his voice mumbled by tears. _

"_NO!"_

"_Quiet down, James!"_

"_I SAID NO!"_

"_Wha…well if Jimmy don' wan me to…" Meowth's voice broke off pitifully._

"_I don't."_

"_JAMES!"_

"_It's okay, Jimmy…ah undahstan'…yah wanna be wid dah one yah love…ah…ah only wish ah could do dah same!" he cried, his voice somehow growing louder and louder._

_Before James could stop her, Jessie was running toward the door. "No, no, Meowth! That's not it at all!"_

_She opened the door wide like a madwoman and James frantically attempted to grab the comforter from the floor. When he managed to pull the fabric up, however, he noticed Jessie was standing in front of an empty doorway._

_He blinked and let go of the comforter in a stupor. "Uhh…" He brought both hands up to rub at his eyes. "Umm…what?"_

_Jessie turned to reveal a naughty smile on her lips. "What is it, my love?"_

"_Meowth. He was just…"_

_She kicked the door close with a snap that made him jump. Stretching her arms above her head languidly, she eased step by step toward the bed._

"_Leaving?" she supplied, climbing on the bed one knee at a time before leaning to hook her fingers at the waistband of his boxers. "I know a couple of other things that can leave."_

_Quickly forgetting the melancholy Meowth, James let his hips rise so that Jessie could slid their last barrier from his body. It seemed like forever since she had touched him and he felt a quick blush enter his cheeks as his underwear fell to the floor and his flaccid penis greeted her hungry eyes._

"_I uh…err…"_

_Looking up at him, Jessie smiled before letting her hands grasp his hips to massage the thin layer of skin there. "Ssh, James…you're beautiful."_

_Beautiful. He let out a heavy breath. Why did that single, sugary word make him feel so light inside? He would have much preferred 'handsome' or 'hunky' or 'gorgeous,' but they all seemed to pale in comparison to that lovely, low voice whispering against his skin. Beautiful…_

_What funny things this dream was revealing about him._

_Lost in his thoughts, lost in the cloud-like comfort of his dream-induced bed, James barely had time to note Jessie's head dipping between his legs. It was only when her back had hit his right leg that he looked down to spot Jessie's pretty red mouth swallowing his soft cock whole._

"_JESSIE!"_

_He was not soft for long. She had a mouth warmer than a blanket on the coldest night and her tongue twisted and tugged and tasted every bit of him as he hardened in her mouth. The tip of her tongue traced the underside of his shaft as it began to rise and she shifted to accommodate him. Hardly aware of himself, he buried both hands in her hair and brushed the wild strands from her face so that her bright blue eyes peeked up at him. And then she was sucking in air…tightening her mouth's hold on him and sending trickles of heat spiraling out into his legs and stomach, the latter of which quivered as if he'd attempted one to many sit-ups. _

_He let his fingers rub into her scalp as she continued to work on him with one of her hands coming up to quickly provide some stimulation for the part of his shaft that her mouth could not reach. For a dream, it was all so wonderfully real…the saliva dripping down his penis, the edge of her teeth just dancing against his skin, the nip of her nails as she rose her other hand to clutch at his balls._

"…_Jessie…oh, Jessie…"_

_Hardly able to calm his thick breathing, James managed to ignore his panting chest and watch Jessie drag her lower lip along his manhood before pulling away from him with a kiss to his cock's head._

"_Yes, dear?" she said, hoarse and husky._

_He found he couldn't breathe again and, upon taking note of his state, Jessie smirked and began placing light kisses on his head. Groaning in his throat, he heard her gasp delightedly at the sight of pre-cum dripping from his slit and his groan turned into a sudden howl as she let the liquid paint her lips and let those lips descend on him with a gaze that made him wish that he would never wake. _

_Let it be a coma…let me be comatose…_

_Some god of unknown design allowed his voice to return. "Jess…don't you think it's your turn?"_

_His cock throbbed as she giggled and finally removed him from her mouth. "Only if you insist."_

"_I do," he managed through his breath. She tugged herself upward by way of clutching at the sheets before he found her mouth within kissing distance once more. He took the initiative this time around and kissed her soundly while slowly twisting their bodies so that her side fell and her back hit the sheets and his arms pinned themselves on either side of her neck where her hair was not blown out like a goddess._

"_So beautiful," he said, taking her in one glance at a time. "You're so, so beautiful, Jessie."_

_Blue eyes kept his steady gaze under hooded lashes as her chest rose and fell and her soft legs shifted expectedly. His heart pounded impossibly fast in his chest when he spotted the glistening red strands of hair dressing her folds. _

"_May I?" he asked._

_She giggled again. Funny dreams…Jessie never giggled this much in one day. "Yes, James."_

_Her perfection almost made him angry. How could someone's neck be so smooth and so long and so fresh against his mouth? Where did girls get such sweeping curves that seemed perfectly made for hands to knead? Why did his lips fit so flawlessly against her nipples? Who made her sweat taste like ambrosia? And what, oh, dear God, what in the world would he do if she kept moaning that way with a whisper in his name and a sigh in her voice that ran through his ears like a song?_

_And then there was her vagina._

_He could hardly wait to bury his face into her…could not manage to hide his excitement as he eyed her widening legs. The world was there at the tip of his fingers. He lift his hand to catch his hair against his left ear and began to dip his head when he spotted movement out of the tail of his eye. Whipping his head to the side, James let out a scream that made his own ears ring rudely in his subconscious._

"_WHAT THE FFF…FLYING FEAROW!"_

_Austin? No. Angelo? Eh…Andrew? That sounded close…_

"_Ash!" Jessie exclaimed, bringing herself up on her elbows. "Hi!"_

_Suddenly all too aware of their state of undress, James frantically reached for the comforter and threw it haphazardly over their panting bodies. Ash, who could be seen through the curtainless window with both hands pressed against the glass, sniffed and moved a single hand in a waving motion._

_James looked at Ash and then Jessie and then back at Ash. "What is he doing here!"_

"_I'm looking for Pikachu!" said Ash, his voice stunningly clear even through the glass. "I know Meowth has him so just hand him over!"_

"_Not this again!" cried James, tugging at his hair with both hands. "Look, just don't worry about it right now, okay? I'll personally drag myself on my knees to my parents to pay for a new Pikachu for you if you'll just give us one hour…"_

"_I WANT PIKACHU!"_

"_ONE. HOUR."_

_Jessie snuggled against him, looping her arm about the crook of his own. "Pikachu isn't here, Ash. We're sorry."_

_Scoffing, James allowed her to pull him by his neck so that his head rested against her own. "We're not sorry. Not at all."_

_Ash sniffled and pressed his nose against the glass. "But where could he be?"_

"_Anywhere but here, twerp," said James._

"_We're really sorry, Ash," repeated Jessie._

"_Maybe it was Tall Pervert Twerp…yeah…Tall Pervert Twerp took Pikachu away from me!" said Ash, a familiar determined gleam in his eyes. "Thanks for the help, Team Rocket!"_

_Before James could utter another word or Jessie another apology, Ash Ketchum pranced off into the woods to leave the lovers alone once more. James scratched his head dumbly. "I really need to keep up with these names…"_

_Jessie laughed and fell onto the bed with a tug at the comforter. "You're so funny, James…good night."_

"_Good night! What? No! Not good night! It's morning!" he shouted, attempting to tear away the offensive covers. "Jessie, there's no telling when I'll wake up. We might not have a lot of time left!"_

"_Mmm…" she replied, rubbing her loose red hair into the pillow and smiling sleepily._

_He blew out a breath of agitation as he watched her curling her body into the bed. Feeling utterly defeated, James slumped against his lover and pressed his front against her back. Hoping to reawaken her lust, he brought an arm across her chest to trace gentle patterns along her breasts. She sighed and he smirked and they slid against each other skin on heated skin. Letting that same hand make its revolutions lower, he felt his throat tighten and his heartbeat race as he reached her slit. Her restlessness began…her legs parting ever so slightly to welcome his touch…her right arm bending so the back of her hand could graze his chest. His fingertips traced her opening up and down…up and down…until she was shifting to lie on her back to give him easier access to her body, her head still tilted to left and her breath leaving her mouth in hitches. He leaned his face towards her own and ended up lying on her hair as he slipped two fingers into her entrance and dipped them dully, not daring to go further for fear he would harm her. If her moans were any indication, however, his fears were unfounded._

_She twisted one final time and the small knot of suspense in his stomach broke as she rose to her knees and pushed him softly back onto the covers. His left hand took her right one as he spread his legs to ready himself for her weight on his lower stomach. She sat down shyly, peering up at him and allowing a few stray locks of hair to fall back into place. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it gently finger by finger._

"_It's okay, Jessie."_

"_I know," she stated, swallowing softly. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes," he breathed._

_The smallest of smiles spread across her lips and she took control of her hand to place it at the hull of his chest where the arch of his ribs began. "Okay."_

_Her hips rose and her hands fell to help guide her to the right position. Her left hand grabbed him and her right hand stayed centered on his lower stomach as she allowed him to enter her languorously and lovingly slow. Her head at a tilt, Jessie let out a groan as he filled her inch by inch and James was certain that he was losing his mind. Her insides were already beginning to squeeze him as if in welcome and he clutched her hips as she finally –_ finally_ – took the whole of him in._

"_Oh…oh you feel…" She laughed again, but this time it was so soft that James would have missed it had her lovely body not laughed with her. "You feel amazing."_

"_You're so tight," he whispered, bringing his hips up once in a low and laborious drawl._

_They remained that way for several moments as she adjusted to his body and shared a sly smile with him. He grinned at her, feeling light and high and full off her warmth._

"_I don't want to wake up from this," he said, making circles with his thumbs against her skin. "You're so perfect."_

_Her smile was deep and genuine then and he could have sworn tears were forming at her eyes. "Hardly. But it's nice to know that I put up a good front."_

_He smiled gingerly at her words, feeling for all the world that Jessie , his Jessie, was there before him instead of some illusion. Reaching one hand up to press lightly against her back, James leaned up as Jessie bent down and their lips met short and sweet before they broke apart again. Licking his lips, he looked up at that lovely mouth as it twitched into a smile of utter deviance. His chest began to quake._

_Had he any idea how thick and cushiony her vaginal muscles would be, James would have been a far happier man far sooner than his present state of bliss. He had no will left to stop his fingers from marking the curve of her bum with ten crescent moons as his nails dug deep in her skin to follow the rhythm she had developed for them. The blaring sun from the window and her red hair made her glow as she rode him with abandon…gently first, biting her lower lip as she bounced hesitantly…then faster, mouth opened wide in wonder at this new phenomenon they had both been oblivious to for so long. He watched her bob up and down beneath his heavy lashes and silently prayed his lungs would remember to take back some of the air he seemed unable to keep in his chest. _

"_Touch me," he pleaded, feeling far too powerful when she obliged by spanning both hands out against the flesh above his belly button. "Yes…oh, Jessie…you're so beautiful."_

_He imagined the sudden slap she gave to his face was as raw and as rude as the Big Bang. _

_Blinking hurriedly, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and stopped short at the startling sight of her studying his face with clouded eyes while innocently pinching a peaked nipple._

"_Wha…" he began, all too aware of the heat in his cheeks that had nothing to do with her assault. "What was that for?"_

"_I dunno," she said, voice slipping through her lips like smoke. "It seemed like the right thing to do." She paused. "Did you like it?"_

_He exhaled shakily. "Huh…"_

_Another slap. This time she had enough gumption to cup his cheek afterward as if to lessen the sharp, darting pain racing through his skin._

"_I asked you a question," she said, running her well-manicured fingers up to his hairline to play with his worrisome strand of blue hair pasted on his nose. "Did you like that…bitch?"_

_With that low and hungry texture lining her voice, she might have called him 'darling.'_

"_I…" He inhaled and the scent of her sweat clogged his brain. "Yes."_

_It was as if she'd been waiting for that one word all along. With a smile that could only be described as feral, Jessie placed both hands beside his hand and pressed herself against him while resuming her lovely thrusts against his hips. His body rose to greet hers, catching her mouth first and clutching at her shoulders when he felt her whimper in response. He had gone mad. That much he knew for sure. Their bodies were writhing against one another until he was only faintly conscious of speaking in a language he had never known. Yet his pleas went onward and upward into her mouth, into her insatiable, searing lips, and his hands weaved through her hair like a fish in the most ravishing of seas._

_His first sign came when Jessie's eyelids began to flutter senselessly against his jawline as she let her head fall to the crook of his neck. It could have been a prayer that she uttered against his skin, but the next minute she was kissing and sucking and biting down on the flesh and jerking her hips frantically fast so that it took every fiber of his being to keep up with her. He heard her name leave his lips a thousand times and heard his name leave hers but once in a faint yet piercing yelp. She seemed to practically come apart in his arms and her gasp for air turned into a bodily shudder that had his arms wrapping about her all the tighter…tight like her…tight like the world…tight as the pressure rushing and rushing through his veins to…_

"_Uh!"_

_He could not blame Jessie for losing control of her limbs. It was like embracing his very soul. His and hers…no…that was mushy. Sentimental. Stupid. And yet all he could see was a blanket of red as he felt himself empty inside of her. All he could hear was her voice – heavy with breath yet light with relief – urging him into the afterglow of their golden morn._

_Throwing his head back to gasp against the pillow, he felt her laugh again and fear entered his veins as he realized that he was too drained to smile. His senses seemed to come back as slowly as a dying light bulb and he dropped his right hand to her leg to run along the skin in a show of gratitude for what his mouth was unable to say. _

"_James…James…James…"_

_She could say it forever. He could never wake up. They could die and just live in this little room together. What beginning could have brought such harmony into the universe? What end could be great enough to tear it apart?_

_He was chuckling and stopped short only to smile and press her head closer to his neck with his hand. "Come here, you…"_

_Another giggle passed her lips as her nose scrunched against his skin. "Oh, James."_

"_Jessie…" _

_As he readied his neck to lean and his lips puckered to kiss her head, the door swung open to end their eternity and reveal a running Meowth, Pikachu, Alst…Ash, and…well…he _still _hadn't figured that little pervert's name out and he certainly wasn't about to achieve such a feat _now_._

"_Pikachu! You know I'm your true soul mate!" cried Ash's lanky friend._

_Meowth hissed angrily. "Get ah life, Big Twoip! My Pika is ah famahlee man now. So scram!"_

"_You're both wrong!" Ash said, picking up Pikachu from the floor and cuddling him against his jacket. "We're simply meant to be!"_

_Pikachu chaed and cooed and opened his beady eyes to look guiltlessly out at the pair of lovers tangled in the bed. _

_He was tired. Sick and tired and wasted from the best morning of his life. And he'd be a dead man before he allowed his brain's insanity to ruin his moment. He opened his mouth to tell the group so, steadying his arms about his lover, swallowing in the air and then…_

* * *

><p>"Mmgn…"<p>

There was darkness, overwhelming and stark against his brain. And then there was the unfamiliar taste of someone on his lips.

Opening his eyes was a chore he was more physically prepared for than he ever imagined. Seeing Jessie's face pressed into his own with her lips – those sinful, simpering bombs – gliding against his own with all the precision of open heart surgery was quite the shock indeed.

He gasped.

_Who wouldn't?_

The length she pulled away could have been a pause, a punch, a prick of a pen.

"James…"

_Who wouldn't…_

Her slap no longer held the promise it once had…her fingers no longer lingered on his cheek…and yet the look in her eyes remained clear and crushing.

Team Rocket's uniform had never hugged her skin so tightly as she raised her gloved hand to her lips to curl her fingers at her chin. "That…that was for waking up," she stated blankly. They stared at one another, at the creature no longer invisible between them. She smacked him again. His head remained twisted at the angle it landed in. His face remained red. "And that's for…"

"I know," he said, blinking before glancing up at her through the strands of his hair that had slept against his face. "I know."

Her entire face frowned as she studied him. And then she let out a loud and cackling laugh before twisting her heel and walking away. "Get up soon, James. The twerps won't wait around for that balloon to get fixed forever, you know." His last sight of her was of that rounded bottom twitching to the left as she exited the room.

Another shower. Another day. He shook his head free of the slight pain that had developed there and threw his feet over the bedside to stand. Meowth stared up at him from his comfy, curly spot on the floor where the cot was now gone and his whiskers now twitched.

"We ain't gonna capture Pikachu wid yah lying around all day an…eh…wha's dat look fah?"

He closed his eyes. He smirked. He rose to his feet with a stretch of his arms and he allowed his eyes to open to look directly at the cat. "Just remembering a crazy dream I had."

"Oh! I likes dweams!" exclaimed Meowth, jumping to his feet and swishing his tail. "Was it ah plan tah capshure dat rat?"

"If we can find you a pretty dress and a bottle of Jessie's perfume, it just might be the best plan I'll ever have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review?


End file.
